Un beso en navidad
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Un encuentro después de mucho tiempo. Dos personas solas que dejan de estarlo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen por completo a J.K Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el** "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" **del foro** "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**. La persona que recibe este fic como regalo es **Legendre**. Espero que te guste.

* * *

Ernie vio el cabello negro brillante en la aglomeración de la tienda, y su mente le llevo a recordar las tardes en la sala de menesteres, practicando hechizos con el E.D.

Y a pesar de que sabía que posiblemente fuera un error, por un instante se permitió recordar a Cho, sin la etiqueta de traidora que le pusieron después. Porque, a pesar de que no había sido ella la que fue con el cuento a Umbridge, todos asumieron que sabía que haría Marietta.

La chica giro la cabeza, confirmándole a Ernie que no era Cho. A pesar de eso, su recuerdo no le abandono en toda la tarde.

Se sentó en una cafetería, rodeado de las bolsas con las compras que había hecho esa tarde. Las navidades se acercaban, y sus hijos ya eran mayores. Se había casado con una buena mujer, muggle, pero interesada en la magia. Pero no había funcionado, y a sus cuarenta años, Ernie se encontraba solo. Sus hijos habían crecido, y a pesar de no ser adultos realmente, les interesaba más pasar las navidades con sus amigos que con su padre. Su ex mujer se había vuelto a casar, con un dentista. Y él estaba solo y pensando en Cho.

Nadie supo jamás lo enamorado que había estado de ella. Sabía que era totalmente inalcanzable. Cho solo se fijaría en alguien con magnetismo, como Cedric o como Harry. Nunca en alguien como él.

Pero él sí que se había fijado en ella. En su brillante pelo negro, que siempre había deseado acariciar para saber si era tan sedoso como aparentaba. En su forma de volar cuando jugaba al quidditch con el equipo de Ravenclaw. En su tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Ernie? ¿Ernie MacMillan?- una suave voz de mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos. Cuando alzo la mirada se la encontró. Cho.

- H-hola.

- Me parecías tú, pero no estaba segura.

Estaba allí, frente a él. Tal y como la recordaba. Igual de guapa. Igual de inalcanzable.

- ¿Ernie?

Le miraba sorprendida, cautelosa.

- Oh…perdona, Cho- se levanto de un salto y retiro la otra silla- Siéntate por favor. Me ha sorprendido mucho verte, solo es eso.

Ella sonrió más tranquila. Le habían asaltado las dudas al verlo allí. Echaba mucho de menos a todos sus compañeros del colegio. Nada más acabar los estudios, se había ido a Europa, y de allí a China, donde conoció a su marido, al que había perdido recientemente. Aunque le había amado mucho, su reticencia a que ella volviera a Inglaterra, o mantuviera cualquier tipo de contacto con sus antiguos compañeros, le había pesado como una losa. En un principio, no le había importado mucho, pero con el tiempo, quiso volver a retomar el contacto.

La camarera vino y pidió un té. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos después que la camarera se fuera. Después empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Se echaron a reír a la vez.

- Tu primero- volvieron a decir a la vez, volviendo a reír.

Después de que le sirvieran el té, empezaron a hablar, contándose que había sido de su vida. Ernie le conto su matrimonio, le hablo de sus hijos, le enseño fotos. Ella le hablo de su vida en China, de su marido, y de lo diferente que era todo allí.

Pasaron la tarde en un suspiro, sin dejar de hablar. Recuperándose como amigos, pero profundizando aun más en sus conocimientos sobre el otro. Fuera, en la calle, la nieve seguía cayendo, mientras la noche se cerraba.

Al salir del local, el frio les ataco. Ambos se estremecieron, mientras se cerraban los abrigos. Ernie se puso los guantes y la bufanda.

- Tantos años de vivir fuera, que no recordaba cómo era diciembre aquí- la voz de Cho sonaba resignada, mientras miraba como caían los copos.

- ¿No tienes bufanda?- le preguntó burlón.

- Ni gorro, ni guantes- la sonrisa de ella era alegre- Tendré que aguantar asi hasta llegar al hotel.

Con un arrebato, Ernie dejo las bolsas en el suelo, mientras le ponía su propio gorro y su bufanda.

- Mete las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¡Ernie! Cogerás frio- pero se dejaba hacer como una niña.

Entrelazaron sus brazos, él con los guantes puestos, sujetando las bolsas. Ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, con la masculina bufanda cubriéndole la mitad inferior de la cara, con el gorro calado sobre su sedoso pelo negro. El pelo que Ernie por fin había podido acariciar al ponerle el gorro.

En un momento del camino, que ambos hacían en silencio, Cho se acercó aun más a Ernie. Esa tarde había descubierto más cosas de su compañero de las que jamás había llegado a saber en el colegio. El viento hacia que su acercamiento fuera necesario, pero era algo más que la necesidad de protegerse del frio. Era algo que no sabía definir, pero la hacía querer sentir a su compañero cerca.

Atravesaron Hyde Park, mientras la nieve seguía cayendo suavemente. El manto blanco cubría todo el parque, presentándoles un paisaje mágico, que sin embargo ellos no apreciaban. Solo eran conscientes de la presencia del otro a su lado.

Ernie pensaba en la manera de volverla a ver, de no dejar que se le escapara de nuevo entre los dedos, como ya había ocurrido.

Llegaron al lago Serpentine y Cho se paró a admirarlo.

- ¿Sabes que echaba de menos esto en China?

- ¿La nieve?- Ernie se acomodo en la barandilla, a su lado, mirando su perfil que se recortaba contra el fondo oscuro de la noche, iluminados ambos por la plateada luz de la luna.

- El silencio y la paz que proporciona la nieve.

No lo pensó. Se inclino hacia ella, buscando sus labios. Sentía que si no lo hacía en ese momento, no lo haría nunca. El beso finalizo tan suavemente como lo había iniciado. Se separo lentamente de ella, fijando sus ojos en los negros de ella, buscando una reacción. Cho sonrió antes de pasar su mano por la nuca de él y volverlo a atraer a sus labios. Estuvieron allí besándose, dejando de sentir como pasaba el tiempo, dejando de sentir el frio y la nieve. Solo existían ellos dos en ese mismo instante.

Los copos, que no dejaban de caer, finalmente les hicieron darse cuenta de que estaban en un parque, ya de noche, y que el frio arreciaba.

Volvieron a enlazar sus brazos, ahora con una sonrisa en ambos rostros. Finalmente llegaron al hotel donde se alojaba Cho.

- ¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte?- de nuevo volvieron a hablar a la vez. Y de nuevo la risa acudió a ellos, ante la coincidencia.

Con la promesa de una nueva cita, y más besos, al fin se separaron. Ella entro en su habitación y él bajo a la calle.

Desde la ventana, Cho se tocaba los labios, acariciándolos, mientras miraba como Ernie se iba, con la promesa de una nueva vida.


End file.
